Baby Blue (Lucius Malfoy)
by Here'sRach
Summary: Moira Stark and Lucius Malfoy have been best friends until they get sorted into different houses, in their 6th year they reconnect but things are different, dark secrets are revealed and hearts are broken.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a rewrite of an old story that I was just going to put on my tumblr but I thought I'd put it on here too! So enjoy!**

Moira Stark and Lucius Malfoy had been best friends forever, their parents knew each other from the Ministry of Magic so the pair had always been together. And now, at 11 years old they are starting school together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was a school where young witches and wizards studied until they were 17 years old. Moira and Lucius were both from pure blood families, meaning that their families were full blooded witches and wizards.

The first years stepped off their wooden boats and were led into the Entrance Hall where they were welcomed into Hogwarts by a strict looking witch. Her name was Professor McGonagall and she was the head of Gryffindor house. She left the first years for a minutes as she walked into into the Great Hall, as soon as she had left an outburst of excited talking filled the Entrance Hall.

"I hope we're both in Slytherin together, it's the best house here." Lucius said and took Moira's hand as a boy with dark hair scowled and shook his head at Lucius which made her giggle. The boy flashed her a charming smile and introduced himself.

"I'm Sirius, these are my friends, James, Remus and Peter." He said shaking her hand and gesturing to the other boys.

"I'm Moira, it's so nice to meet you all." Moira smiled at them all and pushed her golden curls out of her eyes.

"They are ready for you." Professor McGonagall had reappeared and took the students into the Great Hall.

It was a magnificent room, with four long tables and a dozen candles floated in mid air. A dozen ghosts floated along the tables and greeted the new students, Moira looked up and saw with delight that the ceiling reflected the night sky. It was a clear September night, stars scattered across the sky. Moira's brother Finn waved at her from the Slytherin table and she managed a tight smile and waved back at him, her insides churning with nerves.

"We'll always be together won't we?" Moira asked Lucius.

"Of course we will" He replied smiling at her.

But it was not to be, as Moira sat at the front of the hall with the weight of the Sorting Hat on her head she was sorted into Gryffindor. She saw Lucius' face fall and her brother smiled at her encouragingly as she sat at the Gryffindor table in between Sirius and a girl called Lily. She watched her best friend get sorted into Slytherin and wondered what was to come.

At the beginning of their school career they tried, they really did try to stay friends despite their rival houses but it was no use. Moira grew closer with Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily, quickly becoming best friends. Moira and Lucius grew further apart. Tragedy struck in Moira's third year when she watched her brother Finn die from a werewolf bite at St Mungo's, the wizard hospital.

Now Moira is starting her sixth year and she and Lucius couldn't be further apart. The days when it seemed that they were going to be together forever were long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Moira awoke to a sharp pain, it was a warm August morning, watery sunlight was seeping through her sheer curtains. She frowned and looked for the source of the pain and found that her tawny owl Zeus had nipped her finger rather harshly, he had a letter tied around his leg and he was hooting at her impatiently.

"Okay, okay!" She untied the roll of parchment from his leg and gave him some owl treats. He hooted appreciatively at her and flew over to his cage to devour his treats. Moira unrolled the parchment and saw James' handwriting.

 _Dear Moira,_

 _How has your summer been so far? I know how much you've hated living at home ever since your brother died. We're all going up to Diagon Alley on Thursday to get our supplies for school, come and join us? And you have to come and stay at my place for the rest of the summer! In other news Sirius' mum has kicked him out, the bitch! So he's staying at my place now, so don't mention his mum, he's so touchy about it it's likely that he'll hex you._

 _Hope to see you Thursday!_

 _James._

Moira finished the letter and stared at it, Sirius had been kicked out? Moira knew that Sirius and his mother had a very difficult relationship because according to Mrs Black he was a disappointment because he was a Gryffindor and the rest of his family had always been sorted into Slytherin. Sirius' family were also obsessed with keeping the blood line pure and they didn't mix with anyone who wasn't a pure blood. Sirius didn't care however, if someone was a pure blood, a half blood or muggle born. Moira sent off her reply to James, put her golden curls on top of her head and walked downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen and caught the middle of their conversation.

"So ungrateful, thank Merlin that she's gotten rid of him." Her mother was saying.

"He's a 16 year old kid Katherine, cut him some slack will you?" That was her father, he was always the more reasonable of the two. It was apparent that word of Sirius getting kicked out had spread fast.

"Are you talking about Sirius?" Moira spoke, alerting them to her presence.

"You've heard have you?" Her mother said with an ugly look on her face.

"He's my best friend, of course I've heard." Moira replied, helping herself to toast and porridge.

"I want you to stay away from him, he needs to take a leaf out of his brother's book, clearly he's a disappointment to his poor mother!" Katherine snarled, pursing her red painted lips.

"Sirius is a disappointment because he's not like Regulus? And I'm a disappointment to you because I'm not like Finn, looks like you've got something in common with Mrs Black mother dear." Moira said venomously, adding honey to her porridge. At the sound of Moira's dead brother's name Katherine froze.

"Just stay away from him." She said, stalking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Moira muttered, her fists clenched on the table.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry, I know how much you like Sirius." Her father said sympathetically, patting her shoulder.

"So she told you to stay away from him?" Remus asked, eyeing Sirius who was out of ear shot of their conversation as they were buying their books from Flourish and Blotts.

"Yep." Moira said and looked down at their school supply list that came with their Hogwarts letters,

"Your mum is a bitch, no offense." James said, making her laugh.

"Who's a bitch?" Sirius asked, having just walked into ear shot of their conversation.

"You. You're the bitch." Moira snickered as he placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt.

"I prefer devilishly handsome, thank you very much!" He said in a dramatic voice, a grin adorning his features, making the others laugh.

"What's next on the list?" Remus asked, peering over at Moira's supply list.

"Erm, dress robes, why do we need dress robes?" She asked the boys who just shook their heads.

"Let's get to Madame Malkin's anyway." Peter said and they walked down the high street to the robe shop.

"What about these ones Moira?" Sirius laughed as he held a pair of dress robes up against her body, she wasn't impressed. The dress robes were pink and frilly.

"I wouldn't suit them, they're hideous." Moira laughed, looking for more suitable dress robes.

"Nonsense, I'm sure you'd suit anything." Sirius said which made her blush crimson. Moira's search for dress robes seemed to be in vain, she couldn't find any that she truly liked. If it wasn't the colour that was wrong then it was the shape or the waistline, or the design of them.

"Merlin's beard, Moira!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"What Pads?" She asked, using his nickname, her head buried in racks of dress robes.

"I look so good in a crown!" He replied, making Moira turn to look at him and she burst out laughing, Sirius was wearing a tiara that looked like it was made for a wedding and he was checking himself out in the mirror.

"Sirius! Take that off, you'll get us kicked out!" She giggled as the shop assistant looked at them disapprovingly.

"Tell me I'm pretty Moira." He joked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I would but I was always told not to tell lies." Moira giggled, making him scowl and take off the tiara.

"Now help me find robes, you've already got yours!" Moira said, pointing at the robes in Sirius' arms.

"Fine, fine!" He laughed and started to help her look.

"What about these ones?" Sirius asked, showing her robes of blue.

"Gross." Moira replied making a face and Sirius sighed.

"Fine, wait here." Sirius said walking towards the front of the shop, he came back a couple of minutes later with a pair of robes.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, holding the robes up. They were a gorgeous deep red colour, the skirt flared out and reached the floor, white lace flowers were embroidered on them, and they were off the shoulder, they were beautiful.

"Perfect! Well done!" Moira said grinning.

"Good, go and try them on." Sirius smiled and placed a crown of spring flowers upon her curls.


	3. Chapter 3

The scarlet Hogwarts Express was speeding past mountains and lakes and Moira was sitting in a compartment with her friends. She was playing Exploding Snap with Remus and Peter while Sirius and James were finishing their Defence Against the Dark Arts homework.

"I can't believe you guys are only finishing that werewolf essay now when your best friend is a werewolf!" Moira giggled watching the boys. Remus Lupin was a werewolf, he had been for most of his life, he was a small boy when he had been bitten. In their early years at Hogwarts Remus had told his friends he had to go home once a month to take care of his sick mother. In their third year they had found out the truth about his disappearances and instead of being disgusted and scared they were accepting of it. They were so accepting in fact that James, Sirius and Peter had all learnt the ability to turn into animals at will, they were able to keep a werewolf in check.

"Shut up you." Sirius laughed as Moira stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now, Moony, it's hard to control yourself when you turn isn't it?" James asked, his quill scratching on the parchment.

"Control is damn near impossible unless they come up with a fancy new potion or a charm or something." Remus said grimly as the cards exploded.

The sound of the compartment door sliding open startled them all, Moira smiled as she looked at the beautiful red headed witch, it was her friend Lily Evans.

"Hey Moira." Lily said and flopped down next to her.

"Hey." Moira smiled and hugged her.

"By all means, come and join us Evans." James smirked, he had always had a thing for Lily but he didn't go the right way about earning her affections.

"Potter, I didn't miss you at all." Lily grumbled, rolling her green eyes.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was a noisy affair, they lumped all their money together to buy stacks of cauldron cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice. They played Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess until the sky outside grew darker. The friends got off at Hogsmeade Station and walked towards the carriages that would take them to the school.

To most of the students and teachers at Hogwarts it looked as if the carriages pulled themselves, but Moira knew better, she could see what pulled the carriages. She discovered the beasts in her fourth year at Hogwarts, they were called Thestrels and could only be seen by those who had seen death, they terrified her. Moira shuddered as she passed the skeletal horses with their dead staring eyes and she quickly got into the carriage with James and Sirius. To their disgust Lucius Malfoy got into their carriage and sneered at them as if they were something that you'd scrape off the bottom of your shoe.

The carriage began the bumpy and rocky journey to Hogwarts. The motion of the carriage and the stench of stale hay made Moira feel sick so she leaned closer to the open window, enjoying the light breeze that played across her face. The carriage went over a particularly bumpy part of it's path, hitting rocks with force. Malfoy hissed as he hit his arm against the wall of the carriage due to the uneasy motions. His eyes were watering and he clutched his left fore arm, his knuckles turning white.

"What in Godric is wrong with your arm?" Sirius snapped in an accusing tone, pushing his dark hair out of his narrowed eyes.

"Its none of your business Black!" Malfoy replied savagely, refusing to look at them, James and Moira exchanged looks with their eyebrows raised. The tension was so thick in the tiny carriage that you could cut it with a knife, Sirius glared at Malfoy with loathing. Moira glanced at Malfoy, if it wasn't for his constant bad attitude he'd actually be really attractive, she'd always had a crush on him when they were kids. He raised his stormy grey eyes to meet her soft blue ones, his upper lip curling into a sneer.

Finally, they were at Hogwarts and Moira felt a great sense of relief as she stepped out of the carriage and into the cool September night. Malfoy stalked off towards the castle without a backwards glance, Moira turned to Sirius.

"What was all that about? What happened in the carriage?"

"I don't know, he's so fucking weird." Sirius said in utter dislike as they met Remus, Peter and Lily in the Entrance Hall. The Great Hal looked as magnificent as ever, pearly ghosts were swooping in from every corner and along the house tables. They took a seat at the Gryffindor table as the nervous looking first years were led into the hall by Professor McGonagall. The Sorting was about to begin as the Sorting Hat was placed at the front of the hall on it's stool.

A rip opened in the brim of the hat and the Sorting Hat's new song filled every inch of the Great Hall, making the first years jump which resulted in a snickering James and Sirius. The hat's song was about unity between the four houses which made James scoff.

"Yeah, unity, right. Like I want to be united with the likes of Malfoy and Snape." James scowled over at Lucius and another boy in Slytherin, Severus Snape.

"I can't remember ever being that small, can you?" Moira asked Lily, ignoring James as the hat started to sort the students into their houses.

"No, I can remember being that scared though." Lily laughed, Moira smiled, the only thing that she'd been scared about on her first day of Hogwarts was if she was going to be separated from Malfoy.

As the Sorting Ceremony finished and the feast began Moira joined her friends in stuffing themselves with rich food and thinking that life at Hogwarts couldn't possibly get any better.


End file.
